Tony's New Suits
by MarvelLuver
Summary: Tony decides to go against Pepper's wishes and build some new suits! Along the way, there are some difficult challenges that the avengers face! (Implied Pepperony). Enjoy!(A bit of Tony!Whump)(Bruce/Tony)Science Buddy Bromance. Set in: The new *Avenger's Tower* in New York City. Clint,Natasha,Bruce,Tony, Pepper,Thor,Rhodey,Steve, and Obidiah Stane all included. T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I started wondering how exactly the stuff in Age of Ultron about Tony re building his suits would go, so I kinda a little bit had to write it down. Enjoy, and this may turn out to be a multiple chapter series, kinda just depends on your reviews, no pressure ;)!**

Tony hadn't been going to his workshop at night to tinker, he had gotten into a new sleep schedule, but he couldn't get used to it.

Every night when he would hear the slightest thing from downstairs, whether it be Thor getting a midnight pop tart, or Steve grabbing a glass of water, he just hated the thought of not building new suits.

Weren't new suits necessary? He thought about using that as an excuse if Pepper found out.

But then, he also didn't want her to hate him.

Tonight, he just couldn't take the silence anymore, he had to tinker.

He threw on his clothes and saw that the clock read four fifteen.

There goes my sleep schedule, he thought.

When Pepper gets back from her business trip, he'll just explain to her that he needs at least a few suits, just to defend himself.

"Where are you going?" Bruce called quietly from the kitchen, where he was grabbing a glass of milk.

"Just..." Tony began, trying to think of a good lie.

Bruce knew he had promised Pepper he would stop building suits, but he also knew how dangerous it was for him to not have one.

"I won't tell her," Bruce said, turning to the opened fridge and closing it.

"Thanks Bruce," Tony said, then turned to go down to his workshop.

"Daddy's back, look alive!" Tony told his robots and dummy.

Dummy came right up to him and proudly presented his welding mask.

"Thanks buddy," he said, giving Dummy a pat on the head.

Dummy rolled back over to Tony's desk and started assembling the necessary tools to begin a suit's mask.

Tony worked for the entire night, and into the morning as well. When Bruce came down at noon, he was still had at work.

"Tony, you've gotta come up and eat something. You've been working for eight hours straight!" Bruce yelled down the stairs, but when he came to the workshop, there was no Tony to be seen.

Then a red and gold figure appeared next to the doorway and shot a repulser toward a target at the far end of the room, showing off his new targeting system.

"Impressive," Bruce said in awe.

"Pretty good, huh?" Tony said, disassembling his suit and hopping up the stairs for lunch.

"If Pepper finds out, he's screwed," Bruce said as he followed the ecstatic billionaire up the stairs to the kitchen.

**Hope you enjoyed! I figured some of you might appreciate a guess at the future of Tony's suits. If I do continue this story, it will probably end up having a chapter about the hulk buster armor as well. Which would be like... Not gonna lie, I would love writing that!**

**Review, Comment, Favorite, and Follow! :D Thanks!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During lunch, the rest of the avenger's silently noted how exhausted Tony looked.

"What happened last night?" Natasha finally blurted, never having been one to beat around the bush.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Tony.

"I uh... I built a new suit," he said casually.

"I thought you told Pepper you wouldn't," Clint said. Although, same as Bruce, he was glad he built it.

"Well... I figured since a terrorist blew up my house, it'd be nice to be prepared for those kind of things," Tony said, clearing his plate and glass.

"I wasn't saying you shouldn't have, without the suits, you're too vulnerable," Natasha said honestly.

Thor seemed to be fiddling with his pop tart by drawing in the icing on the top.

Steve looked over at the icing and saw that Thor had written, "THOR'S POP-TART".

"Good, then we have nothing to talk about," Tony said, "I'll be in the workshop."

He left the kitchen and disappeared to the workshop.

"I may have made a mistake encouraging him to build new suits," Bruce said warily.

"How could protecting himself be a mistake?" Clint challenged.

"That's not what I meant..." Bruce replied, "I meant, I didn't realize how into he gets, he wouldn't have eaten if I hadn't practically dragged him away."

"Bruce, I'm pretty sure he can handle himself, he did this _before_ we were here and he was _fine._" Natasha said, clearing her own plate and glass.

Bruce nodded understandingly then he went up to his room.

"That guy has got to loosen up," Clint said after Bruce was gone.

"Now you sound like Tony," Steve said.

Clint realized it too, "Oh... my... No no no no no!" Clint said plugging his ears, "I'M NOOTTT TOONNYYY!" He yelled marching around the couches.

"And don't you forget it!" Tony yelled from the workshop, able to hear Clint even with his machines running.

**Alright, so I know this chapter was more like an avengers based thing, but I promise the next chapter, probably being posted later today, will be totally about Tony's suits and all that!**

**Would love to see some reviews before I post the next part so you can tell me whether including the avengers in this story is something you want, or not so much?**

**Personally, I love writing them in, but I get it if you think differently.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite to make me smile! :DDD**

**-MarvelLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony had spent all day down in the workshop when he heard Bruce pounding down the stairs.

"Do you ever take a break willingly?" Bruce asked.

"No... Never have," Tony said, tightening a screw around the base of a large looking chest plate.

"I thought you finished the suit," Bruce wondered aloud.

"I finished one," Tony stated.

"Why are you... Still building another?" Bruce said, requesting an honest answer.

"I... I figured I should have something bigger, it's a new idea I had a while back," Tony said, flinging his hand over his shoulder.

"Well, that thing... It looks like you're trying to make something bigger than the Hulk," Bruce said, then flinched at the sound of the name.

"Well, the other guy, if he ever chooses to, will stand no chance against my newest invention," Tony said surely.

"Right," Bruce said, obviously thinking the Hulk could smash through any suit Tony created.

"Is he _still _down here?" Clint yelled from the stairs.

"Yes Legolas, I am indeed," Tony said, tossing a wrench back in the tool container.

"Did you ask him?" Clint spoke to Bruce.

"No," Bruce said.

"Ask me what?" Tony asked casually.

"We're going for schwarma," Clint replied cooly.

That got Tony's attention.

But he really did want to finish this suit before tomorrow, when Pepper would arrive back at the tower from her business trip.

"Oh, thanks for the offer, but nah, I already ate," Tony lied.

"When?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"An hour or so ago, but I don't remember you becoming my _mother, _Hulkie," Tony teased.

"We'll see you later then." Bruce said, a bit on edge. He hoped Tony would never call him _that _again.

Both him and Clint walked back upstairs and Tony went back to work.

About an hour after they left, Tony felt a bit lightheaded. He put it down to dehydration and grabbed his still-full water bottle off the desk.

He decided going upstairs to eat was dumb when he was so close to being done anyway, and he went back to work.

He had a few loose bolts to tighten and to test the repulsers, then he would consider the suit finished.

When he charged up the repulser, it began to sizzle, then he noticed the armor beside the repulser was un attached the frame and when the sizzle broke into a blast that went into the target at the other end of the workshop, the armor flew up and whacked Tony right in the face, knocking him to the ground.

**Avenger's POV after they heard the repulser go off...**

"What was that?" Clint asked, as he and other avenger's minus Tony were gathered around the bar stools on the main floor of avenger's tower.

They had arrived back at the tower minutes before after filling themselves with schwarma.

"I don't know." Steve replied, turning toward Tony's workshop's door.

"I believe that the man of iron has created that preposterous noise!" Thor bellowed.

"I believe Thor's correct," Natasha said, seeing a thin line of smoke coming under the door to the workshop.

"He's gotta stop firing repulsers at the door..." Bruce said, shaking his head.

Then, all at the same time, as if on cue, they all realized the same thing.

Normally when something like this occurred, they'd hear a muffled, "Everything's fine! Just kinda blew stuff up a little!" from Tony. But this time, the workshop went silent.

The group was through the door in record time.

Natasha located Tony with a large piece of his suit's armor on top of him and a red stark of blood coming from underneath his brown, messy hair.. The suit itself was smoking and sizzling, making Natasha uneasy as she approached Tony and his smoldering suit.

"Get him out of here," Steve said, grabbing a fire extinguisher off the wall and turning it to face the wreckage of his suit.

He sprayed until the sparks quit flying and Bruce appeared to dub it safe to lift and throw out the garbage shoot.

Thor hung back by the door, a pop tart hidden in his hands as he watched the chaos of the workshop unfold.

Natasha and Clint had Tony held up between them and they dragged him out of the lab and into the main room where they dropped him on a couch just as Bruce and Steve were exiting the workshop.

Natasha grabbed a towel and held it to the cut on Tony's head as he let out a cough due to the smoke.

"He alright?" Clint asked, as if he had no idea what to do.

"He'll be fine, cuts not to bad," Natasha said, readjusting her hand with the towel.

Tony's eyes opened in slow, subtle motion as Bruce and Steve came into the sitting room.

Tony sat up, wincing when Natasha pushed a bit harder with the towel.

"You're alright," she said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"That repulser is getting dismantled," Tony said in an annoyed manner.

"They already beat you to it," Natasha replied, motioning to Steve and Bruce.

When Bruce and Steve told Tony none of the suit survived, he nearly ran straight back to the workshop.

But Natasha stopped him and forced him back to the couch so his head could stop bleeding first.

"I didn't like that suit anyway..." Tony said more to himself than to the rest of the avengers.

**So this chapter was more Avengers/IronMan stuff.**

**Do you guys prefer just IronMan? Or do you like both things kinda put together? I know I did put this story under the category of avengers. If you dislike the avengers being in the story, please let me know, because I will listen to all your suggestions.**

**Thanks for reading chapter 3!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow to make me HAPPY! :DDD**

**-MarvelLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After many threats, protests, begs, and whacks, Natasha finally managed to get Tony to stay on the couch while she wrapped his head with a bandage.

"But can't I go back to the workshop?" Tony pleaded.

"Not until I'm done, and then you have to let me see your bruises," Natasha said with a vicious frown.

"It was just a piece of metal! Metal from MY suit! My suit that IIII built!" Tony wined.

"Metal that could've _killed _you," Natasha warned.

Tony slumped back in the couch in defeat, sending annoyed glances in Natasha's direction.

"So are you satisfied with the one suit you need?" Bruce asked.

"I should have more than one. What if it breaks in the middle of a big fight against evil aliens?!" Tony asked dramatically.

"Last I checked, the old version of your suit already survived an alien attack," Clint said with a smirk.

"Well... True." Tony said, not able to think of anymore logical excuses as to why he'd need more than one. Other than the fact that he really wanted to build more.

Natasha grabbed a piece of tape out of the first aid kit and placed it as gently as possible between the two strips, although Tony still gave a squirm of discomfort.

"Sit still," she said with a short glance at the mechanic.

"I'm trying..." he said, trying to avoid the glares from Clint and Bruce.

"Okay, lift your shirt," Natasha said.

"What? We having an ab contest? Because Mr. Serum over there," he gave a joking cough, "is gonna win."

Steve looked down in embarrassment, but then sent a menacing glance towards Tony, who was barely holding back his laughter.

"Alright! Alright!" Tony said as Natasha threateningly put her hand over the pocket she kept a loaded gun.

"Good boy," Natasha said, examining the bruises left by the large piece of armor (Wonder why it was so big? Keep reading ;)).

"I'm not a child," Tony said as she snapped the lid of the first aid kit shut and tossed it over the back of the couch onto the bar with a perfectly aligned throw.

"You act like one," Natasha warned, "Sorry, but I don't have any lollipops."

She went to the elevator and as the doors closed behind her she yelled loud enough for Tony to hear, "Jarvis, leave the doors to the workshop locked to Tony for the next 36 hours."

"Miss Romanov, I completely agree with you." Jarvis' cool voice bounced through the speakers of the building.

"Traitor." Tony complained, pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering what he would fill all his now-free time.

**So this chapter was, again, with the avengers. I'm going to keep them in thew story to make it more interesting. Pepper will be arriving home soon... Hahaha! Good luck explaining everything, Tony. Who can't wait for Pepper to come back from her "business trip"? XD I can't wait to write her in!**

**Favorite, Follow, and PLEASE Review! :D**

**Brighten my day /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tony?!" Pepper's voice swam around in his head as he opened his eyes.

She walked into the main room where he was asleep on the couch.

She was carrying various shopping bags, a box, and her black leather purse.

"Natalie- Natasha, she called me and told me you were hurt, are you okay?" she asked, dropping her bags and box and throwing her purse onto the chair next to the couch Tony was on.

"I'm fine," Tony said, standing up and grabbing a soda out of the fridge in the kitchen.

"What- what happened to your head?" Pepper asked, grabbing his arm and feeling the bandage around his cut.

"Accident in the lab," she still seemed frantic, "Pep, I'm fine."

He grabbed her wrists and leaned toward her.

A very loud stampede of people came from the hall and then in popped Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor who were sweaty from training.

Bruce was in his lab.

Pepper leaned back and threw her head in annoyance, "Hi, I'll be in the office, good to see you again, Natalie."

Pepper said, then left the main room of the tower and winked at Natasha.

"She does know your real name, right?" Clint asked, grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"She distrusts me," Natasha said flatly, then turned to see the annoyed look Tony was giving her.

"What?" Natasha asked, grabbing Clint's water bottle and taking a sip.

"Hey!" Clint whined, then backed off as soon as she glared playfully back.

"Nothing. Just that it'd be nice to have a few minutes alone with Pepper sometimes." Tony muttered softly enough that only Natasha heard.

"Sorry," Natasha said with big puppy eyes, "But if you want privacy, get a floor."

Tony seemed annoyed, but backed off and went to try and open the door to his workshop.

"Jarvis! Open the dang door!" Tony yelled in complaint after slamming himself into multiple times.

"I've been ordered not to let you over exert yourself until the cut on your head has healed." The robotic voice replied, with a clean, brisk way of delivering information.

"I'm me, over exert is second-freaking-nature!" Tony bellowed angrily, then slammed his fist into the wall in rage.

Thoughts were bussing through his head, try reprogramming Jarvis? No, that won't work. Try to convince Natasha to open the doors? Nope, she would never. Blow open the doors? I like the idea... But it's probably a bad one-...

As he was thinking, he turned a corner and ran into Bruce, who was typing things into his stark phone briskly.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, backing away from Tony.

"s' fine," Tony said, mind occupied by other things.

"What have you been doing?" Bruce asked, noticing the rapid breathing of an angry Tony.

"I- Natasha- She locked me out of my workshop! I need to get back in! I have to build the suit! I have to-," Tony tried to list all the things he needed to do, but came up short and couldn't focus on anything or anyone except finishing the suit.

"I need t-," he complained again.

Bruce interrupted him, "Okay, A, you don't _need _to, you want to. And, B, you shouldn't be worrying about it, it'll only make that," Bruce made a circle indication with his finger around the bandage on Tony's head, "take longer to heal."

"I don't care! I've worked with worse injuries!" Tony said, wondering if saying this would make things worse.

"What kind of worse?" Bruce said, catching the falter in his words.

"Ask Natasha, she seems to know everything about _that!_" Tony spat, remembering how angry he was to find out that she was spying on him while he was trying to fix his arc reactor's core.

Tony stormed down the hall past Bruce, and then into the main room where Clint, Natasha, and Steve were sitting on the couches talking while they drank out of water bottles and soda cans.

"Open my workshop's doors, now." Tony said to Natasha with an angry wrinkle between his eyebrows.

**What will Natasha say to the angry billionaire? Will he get back into his lab? Or will she keep the doors locked? Will Jarvis open them for Tony? **

**These are all questions that will be answered soon!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow to get the next chapter up sooner! (Really, if you Review, Follow, or Favorite, I'm more likely to start the next chapter sooner ;)!)**

**-MarvelLuver**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No," Natasha said, turning back to Steve and Clint who were focused on the angry, tired, annoyed Tony.

"I'm not here to ask, I'm here to _demand!" _Tony yelled, shoving a chair out of his way and into a glass coffee table, which shattered.

"Tony, this is _not _the way you want to do this," Natasha replied, not at all shaken by his obvious fury.

"I'm getting into that workshop, and I'm going to prove that I'm _smarter _than you by doing it!" Tony bellowed, seeing this as an opportunity to prove the famous black widow wrong.

"Alright," Natasha said evenly, rising up and exiting the room through the pile of glass shards.

"Tony, calm down," Bruce said from behind him, reaching his arms onto Tony's shoulders.

"Don't mother be, Bruce," Tony said angrily, shoving Bruce away, leaving the room silently.

"Tony! Tony!" Steve yelled after him, but he wasn't replied.

"He'll come around," Steve said, seeing the way Bruce looked down the hall Tony had stormed through.

"I'm sure he will," Bruce said, a bit angrily.

* * *

"That woman isn't always right, I'll show her, I'll get these doors opened on my own," Tony spat out as he carefully set down an electric explosive on the knob of the door to his workshop.

"Sir, I recommend placing a plastic mat underneath you before setting those off, the floor is 83% metallic substances," Jarvis' smarty pants voice boomed down on Tony.

"I'm not listening to anything you say until you open the doors to my workshop!" Tony snapped at the robotic voice.

Jarvis was silent.

Tony flicked the switch to the explosives and heard a sizzle, then the world turned black and he felt impact as he hit the floor.

"-ied to tell him," Jarvis' voice spoke at the edge of Tony's mind, fighting to be acknowledged.

Bruce had found Tony on the ground outside the workshop holding an electric control panel connected to the door knob. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out what he was attempting to do.

"Tony, Tony, Tony..." Bruce said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Thought you were mad at me," Tony said, a bit of anger stilled edged in his voice as his eyelids rose.

"I was, but then again... You're the only one that understands thermo nuclear astro physics in the building," Bruce said, helping Tony sit up against the wall.

"True," Tony said, the anger towards Bruce diminishing in the presence of his best *science loving* friend.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Bruce asked, motioning around the mess of a room where the explosion had rocked around just about everything.

"She's... She has to be proven wrong, at least once," Tony said, his voice becoming a mumble as he lifted his left hand off the ground, finding it sore and cut by glass from the broken glass coffee table that had been left unattended on the ground.

Tony wrapped a small bandage around his hand, trying to spot any left over pieces of glass before he closed it up. Bruce sat down next to him, unwrapping the bloody, rusty, scratched-up bandage on his head, causing him discomfort when the final layer was removed.

Bruce reapplied a new bandage for him and Tony went to the kitchen for breakfast, even though it was nearly noon. Bruce followed him, grabbing a glass of water for himself.

"Jarvis told me he warned you about the probability of electrocuting yourself," Bruce said with a _Jarvis told you so_ voice.

"Ya... I guess he did," Tony said, swirling the bowl of cereal he had around and around with his uninjured hand.

"Where have you been all morning? I was fairly upset to have the misfortune of not spending the time of breakfast with you," Thor said as he entered the main room/kitchen, followed by Clint, who swung into the kitchen from the rafters.

**CLIFF HANGER! Kind of.**

**Sorry if the cliff hanger annoys you, I'm writing this late tonight because I figured even if it was up late, you guys would still want it now rather than tomorrow XD!**

**Anyway, very tired, must sleep, good night! And leave me some nice things to wake up to! Such as, Favorites, Follows, and of course, Reviews! :D Thanks so so so much for the wonderful support and reviews over the last few weeks.**

**Love hearing what you guys think of the chapters,**

**-MarvelLuver**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"-at happened to you?" Clint asked, motioning to the bandage on Tony's hand. His head was sore and he wasn't paying attention to part of the question.

"He tried to blow open the door to the workshop," Natasha said as she appeared behind Tony, "Isn't that right, Stark?" she asked annoyingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is. Because _someone _decided to lock the doors to _my _workshop!" Tony yelled, lifting himself from his chair and heading back down toward the hall toward the workshop.

"Wait." Natasha ordered, grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator's door.

"What?" Tony questioned, turning on his heel.

"I'll make you a deal," Natasha began, as this point thinking it'd do more harm to Tony to leave the doors closed than to open them, "I'll open the doors, but... You have to admit that I'm right, about locking them in the first place," Natasha said, then taking a short sip of her water.

"You know what? I wouldn't trust you to keep up your side of the deal even if I were interested," Tony said angrily, leaving the room filled with a dark silence.

"You've gotta let him back in," Bruce said once Tony was out of earshot.

"Why?" Natasha asked, not interested in third party suggestions.

"He's going to kill himself trying to get in there, not to mention destroy the entire building!" Bruce said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know," Natasha began, "But if I let him back in now, he'll think he was right, was he?"

"At first, keeping him out helped, but now? Now it's more dangerous for him to be locked out than to be let in," Bruce finished.

"I agree, but I want him to realize that he was _wrong,"_ Natasha said smartly.

"This seems like a risk that isn't necessary," Clint said evenly.

"Well, maybe if by the end of it he stops acting like a jerk when we try to help him, it'll have been worth it," Natasha said, then left the room to go to the training room.

"It'll only be worth it if we survive to the point at which Tony is willing to admit himself wrong," Bruce said dramatically, trying to form together an alternate universe in which Natasha's plan plays out perfectly.

"You wanna split the price of a cheap hotel room?" Clint asked sarcastically.

Bruce for split moment considered it, but then denied the likelihood of being able to escape the careful watch of Nick Fury, who wanted them to stay in the tower.

"No... Someone has got to be here to make sure he doesn't kill himself," Bruce said, voicing his thoughts.

"Good luck with that," Clint answered, making his way to elevator to join Natasha in the training room.

**Shorter chapter, a lot of avengers. Although, you guys seem to be saying you enjoy having the avengers in the story, so I hope I'm making everyone happy!**

**Next chapter will be a breakthrough in the ongoing Natasha vs Tony battle, I promise.**

**Should he concede? Or should he get the doors opened on his own?**

**I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'm leaning in one direction heavily. XD**

**To show that you eagerly await the next chapters to come, PLEASE Follow, Favorite, and Review. Seriously, I love reading your reviews, whether they're nice or constructive criticism.**

**Both are welcome.**

**-MarvelLuver :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Even after Bruce's suggestions to open the doors to the workshop, Natasha was solid as a rock in her decision, saying she was too far in to back down. It would make her look weak, and that was something she must not allow.

Tony's hands were shaking as he attached the final wire to his new electronic explosive, worried he would do something wrong again and embarrass himself in front of Natasha.

Rhodey had called earlier, after Bruce had called him, asked him to call Tony and talk him out of trying to open the doors.

Rhodey had threatened to come to the tower himself if Tony wouldn't stop on his own, so Tony lied and told him he would stop.

Tony put down a plastic mat, just like Jarvis had told him to do the last time, and then he gripped the controller in his hand. He lifted his finger above the button, trying to will it to come down.

"Sir, Colonel Rhodes is in the lobby," Jarvis said over the speakers.

That was it, he had to do it now, if Rhodey came up, he'd never get back into the workshop.

Tony pressed down on the button and hall lit up with electricity.

He flew back into the wall as the explosion let loose on the door, rocking the hallway with waves of electricity.

* * *

Rhodey got off the elevator onto the main floor of the building when he heard the explosion. He found Clint Barton sitting at the elevated bar stools eating a granola bar when he entered the kitchen area.

"What was that?" he said, forgetting a polite greeting.

"Probably your idiot, Tony," Clint said, jumping off his stool and leading Rhodey down a hall towards the workshop.

The air felt electrified and the ground was static filled, a thin smoke allowed minimal sight once they got within a few meters of the door and the smoking bomb case attached to the unscarred doorknob.

"Well, that's not good," Clint said, loosing his usually light, cool manner, when he saw Tony up against a wall on the opposite side of the room.

Rhodey grabbed Tony's arm, Clint followed unspoken orders and grabbed his other arm.

"Has he always been this insane?" Clint said as they walked toward the medical wing of the tower.

"Unfortunately, yes," Rhodey said with an annoyed glance at Tony.

"I figured..." Clint said, as if he were finally adding the last piece to an unsolved puzzle.

* * *

The first thing he registered was the unfamiliar beep of a machine.

He thought to himself,_ when did I go to sleep? and is that my alarm clock?_

_"Tony, Tony, come on man, wake up," _

A distant voice came from somewhere, Tony wondered if it was Natasha. He really hated her.

Then he fell back into a seemingly endless sleep.

* * *

"Is he okay?" That was definitely Pepper.

He knew her voice anywhere. At the sound of her, his eyelids crept opened, finding a plain white room and a bunch of strawberry blond hair framing the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

"Hi," Tony said, his voice tired and rather happy.

"Hi," Pepper said, pushing Rhodey out of the way, claiming the spot next to Tony.

"Where am I...?" Tony asked suspiciously, his eyes flying around the room at a leisurely pace, seeing Pepper, Rhodey, and a lot of white objects that seemed too bright.

"You're still in the tower, we're in the medical wing," Pepper said.

"The bomb... The doors, where's Natasha?!" If Tony had seemed calm before, he was anything but it now. His eyes widened in anger at the memory of his doors being locked by the evil assassin.

"She unlocked the doors," Pepper said quietly.

Tony brought a hand up to pinch his nose, "Why." he asked.

"She figured it would do you more harm to have them closed than to open them," Pepper said, then continued, "I also threatened to have her removed from the tower."

Pepper seemed proud that she had found a weak spot on the assassin.

"I should apologize, right?" Tony asked, knowing he may have been a bit caught up in his work before. Taking that out on Natasha when she was trying to help was probably not the greatest way to thank her.

"Yes," Pepper replied with a smile.

Clint entered the door, no doubt having been listening through the sound sensors the entire time, "And if you ever set off another explosion in the tower, I will personally shot you in the leg."

"Got it," Tony said, then Clint awaited the snarky remark that was sure to follow, "Legolas."

There it is.

"When can I leave?" Tony asked, since last time he left the medical wing before he was excused, Fury was rather furious (pun intended.).

"Whenever, they were only keeping you until you woke up," Pepper replied, tucking his loose hair behind his ear.

Rhodey and Clint saw that as their cue to leave, and they did.

"So, wanna see my plans for the Mark 52?" Tony asked eagerly, now that he could go back to his workshop.

Pepper rolled her eyes, then looked back at him, "No, don't show me it. If I see it, it'll remind me that you may need to use it, and that, Tony, _freaks _me out!" Pepper finished.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tony said, lifting her chin with the tip of his finger.

"Promise?" Pepper joked.

"I'll consider it," Tony replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Now I'm out of here," Tony said, lifting himself off the bed and onto his feet.

"You're terrible," Pepper teased, joining him by the door.

"Ya, but that's why I have you, you're perfect, I'm terrible, put us together and you have two decent people," Tony remarked, as they entered the main room of the tower.

"Decent?" Pepper asked, "That's worse than the tower being 12% mine!" she said, reminiscing on past remarks made by Tony.

He smiled at the memory, "Okay, then you can be perfect, and I'll be decent."

"Hmm... Okay, deal," Pepper replied, as if it were a very important decision.

"Haha," Tony said, as she turned and left to do work in her office.

He waited until her door clicked shut, then raced down the hall to his workshop.

"DADDY'S HOME!" Tony said as quietly as he could.

His robots all spun round happily.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Dummy, I missed you!" Tony said, giving his robot a pat on the head.

**NOT THE END!**

**Worry not, my tiny friends. -Thor**

**Haha, anyway, can't wait to continue the story. Let me know, seriously, if you would like me to focus on continuing this story, because I'm thinking it'd be nice to take a break from this and focus on my Avenger's Tower story for the moment.**

**Although, if you guys would like this to stay daily, I most definitely will do it for you :D!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sir, have you considered the probability of Miss Potts viciously murdering you due to lack of judgment?" Jarvis' voice piped up through the speakers of the suit he was comfortably standing in as it attached itself to him.

"Jarvis, I haven't flown a suit in nearly a week, I'm loosing my touch," Tony complained, firing up the repulsers and taking off toward the business section of town. Jarvis still didn't agree, but decided against further argument, fearing that he'd be muted if he continued pressing against the genius.

People with mugs of coffee and bags under their eyes were tired and far beyond any surprises as they wrapped up their long days at the office. Then a man in a red and gold suit flew past the window.

"Hello civilians, how have you been?" Tony asked them, his outer speakers booming across the night time sky of New York.

Yells of "Iron man!" and "Is that Tony freaking Stark?!" filled the air as the bright lights of cameras and lampposts filled the dim streets.

"Yup, that is indeed the Tony of Stark-ness...- Sure, whatever," Tony said, his head still a bit groggy from the medication he was given to help him sleep when he got back home.

"Anthony Stark!" Pepper's furious voice boomed through the speakers of Tony's suit.

"Jarvis, you answered a call from Pepper?! Traitor!" Tony complained to his AI, preparing himself for the anger that was about to be thrown his way.

He started listening to Pepper's requests for him to come back home, that it wasn't safe, that he was still medicated, and for goodness sake was he trying to kill himself?!

His head spun with unanswered questions, but he didn't answer until the requests for them became many.

"Tony! Are you listening?!" Pepper yelled.

"I'm um- I'm on my way- back to the tower," Tony murmured, suddenly worried. He stopped midair, facing his repulsers to the ground to float for a moment. He looked down at the bluish whitish glow of his arc reactor and took a reassuring deep breath, untangling himself from whatever bad memory he was remembering.

"Anthony Stark, I said, RIGHT NOW!" Pepper screamed at him again.

"I said I'm on my way!" Tony yelled back, the noise giving him a confused feeling of something that didn't feel like a headache, but had the same effect of messing up his thoughts.

"Good!" Pepper replied, then she hung up.

When Tony landed on the platform and began removing his armor, a very angry Pepper sat waiting inside the tower.

"Okay, wait," Tony interrupted her, "First off, don't call me Anthony, that's not... My parents are the only people who ever called me that. I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind."

"Fine," Pepper replied, her voice becoming even and a bit less annoyed, "Go to bed, now."

"But-" Tony began.

"I'm not kidding, if you don't go to bed right now, I'm gonna start screaming."

Tony backed off, slowly making his way down the hall to his bedroom.

"Good night," Tony called back, trying to earn a bit of forgiveness.

"Good night, Tony," Pepper replied, then he heard her retire to her own room.

The medication had to wear off quickly, Tony thought to himself. I guess I'll sleep until it does... Mide as well, not like I can focus with it-...

With that last thought, he collapsed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Dreamless sleeps were something he could only now acquire while he was drugged or unconscious, since every time other than that when he closed his eyes, he saw images of aliens and wormholes surrounded by explosions and darkness.

**Okay, darkish ending... Yeah, I suppose. But who cares? I like it.**

**Next chapter soon! I missed writing this story so much, I hope to hear some reviews from you guys, let me know if you want more of the "New Suits" story!**

**I shall deliver!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review! :D**

**-MarvelLuver**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tony opened his eyes slowly, suddenly feeling more rested than he had in years. The constant shaky feeling he had acquired from lack of sleep seemed to be gone. For a moment, he panicked and wondered how it was possible. The he welcomed the feeling, happy that he got something out of the sleep.

Then he had a really bad feeling.

He hadn't been asleep for like, weeks, right?

He opened his phone and reassuringly saw it'd only been a single night.

Then he saw the time.

3:24PM!

_I slept all night?! AND DAY?! _He threw his thoughts into the wonder of how the heck he managed it.

Then of course, there was the genius part of him telling him that it was because he was medicated.

He wondered what everyone else would think when he went out to the main room, surely someone was there.

But he dismissed his thoughts, he was Tony freaking Stark, he couldn't worry about what other people thought of him.

"Afternoon," Clint quipped from where he sat across a checkers board from Natasha, who seemed so into the game that she didn't even look up to see Tony come in.

She finally seemed to make up her mind about something. She grabbed one of her pieces and jumped every single one of Clint's.

"I win," she said flatly.

"Again..." Clint murmured.

Pepper was in her office, Tony could hear the familiar sound of the keyboard being typed away on.

Steve and Thor popped through the opening elevator doors, sweat on their shirts and faces.

They grabbed water bottles out of the fridge, "You're quite the opponent, captain of america," Thor said happily taking a sip of his water.

"Thanks," Steve said, as if he knew the demi-god was far stronger.

"Where's Banner?" Tony called from behind the couch, while he watched Natasha beat Clint again.

"The lab," Steve told him, emptying half his water bottle in one satisfying gulp.

Tony nodded as he turned on his heels towards the lab, which doubled as Tony's workshop.

No one said anything about his irregular sleep schedule, which probably meant they didn't know and figured he had just emerged from a night in the workshop, or they were just being super understanding about it.

He went with option number one.

"Hey Brucie," Tony called as he entered the lab, sliding down the metallic bench towards Bruce, who was wearing his glasses while he was bent over a microscope.

"Hey, where've you been? Expected you to be in here all morning," Bruce replied.

"Sleeping off whatever those damn doctors gave me," Tony told him, trying to sound just as normal as he usually did, but honestly, he thought to himself, he was _glad _he slept so late.

Bruce nodded, still absorbed in his project.

"Whatchu doin'?" Tony asked, seeing the black and blue gunk that Bruce was examining.

"You can't mention this to anyone," Bruce said seriously, knowing to keep anything from Tony would only amount to him finding out anyway.

"Promise!" Tony put his hands up teasingly.

**Sooo... Anyone wondering what it is Bruce is working on? **

**You'll just have to click that follow button and find out in the next chapter! XD**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So you think this stuff would reactivate the septor?" Tony asked in awe, staring at the black and blue gunk.

"I don't know, it seems to have worked in the tests," Bruce replied.

"Does anyone else know? I'm thinking of the feather brain when I say anyone else..." Tony said, obviously knowing Clint would hate the thought of reactivating the septor.

"Well, it works the same way the tesseract would, but less powerful. So, my theory is, we could use it for unlimited energy," Bruce told Tony, pulling out a metallic case from under his workbench.

"Is that?..." Tony began, but didn't need to finish.

"Yeah," Bruce replied, lifting the lid slowly, exposing the golden staff connected to the dead-blue core, which appeared to be inactive.

"He tried that thing on me, yah know," Tony said, realizing he'd never told anyone.

Bruce stopped his work and looked over to Tony, "Why didn't it work?"

"Well, apparently, I'm immune," Tony replied sarcastically, lifting his shirt to show that his arc reactor was positioned directly in the center of his chest.

"I can't imagine what would've happened if..." Bruce trailed off, knowing that without every single one of them, the island of Manhattan would've been long gone.

Tony nodded understandingly, dropping his shirt back down, "So have you told Thor? He probably understands this thing's magic better than us."

"I don't know, I guess he might be helpful," Bruce replied, wondering whether he'd made a mistake telling Tony about his plans.

"When are you gonna try to reactivate it?" Tony asked.

"Depending on what everyone says when I tell them... Later today," Bruce told him, picking up the tray with the blue and black gunk and moving it into a compartment in the case next to the septor.

"Well then let's go, they're all out there," Tony said, pointing to the door leading to the main room.

Bruce nodded and followed Tony out the door.

"Clint," Bruce said, then changed his approach, "I've got something in the lab to show to you guys, if you're not busy."

No one was.

They gathered around the metallic case and you could see the unease forming along Clint's brow.

"What has this got to do with me? Or any of us?" Clint asked as Bruce undid the lock on the case.

In answer, Bruce opened the case.

Clint's eyes showed terror, anger, fright, and something that could only be explained as the inability to move.

His eyes locked on the septor.

"Clint?" Natasha asked, shaking his shoulder.

He shook his head to clear the memories.

"Whatever you're asking, I say no," Clint said through clenched teeth.

"I want to reactivate it, to see what I could do with the septor's core's energy," Bruce explained.

"What?!" Clint yelled, as if that were the craziest idea ever.

"I agree with the archer, reactivating that septor could do things unimaginable," Thor said in agreement to Clint.

Clint looked to Natasha, hoping to have another person on their side of the argument.

"It's worth a try," Natasha said, knowing he was reading her thoughts already.

Clint shook his head, turned away from Natasha, then to Tony.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?!" Clint yelled, pushing past Natasha and grabbing the shoulders of Tony's shirt and pinning him against the lab's wall.

"Clint! Stop!" Steve yelled, not entirely against the septor idea himself.

"It wasn't his idea!" Bruce yelled, ripping his glasses off his face and grabbing Clint's arm.

"What? It was yours?!" Clint let go of Tony just as fast as he grabbed on.

"You'd better be glad I prefer tan over green," Clint snapped at Bruce.

Tony was still shocked by Clint's initial reaction, keeping his distance from the man by standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Sorry," Clint threw at Tony, not entirely sincerely, but not threateningly either.

Tony nodded in masked understanding.

"If you don't want to me, I won't," Bruce said, really hoping he wouldn't have to forget the entire project.

"On no! Why don't we try it! It only has untold power and tesseract energy! What the hell could go wrong with that?!" Clint yelled back, grabbing the septor out of the case, knocking the tube full of black and blue gunk onto the handle.

"Clint! No! That stuff reactivates-" Bruce was cut off by a brilliant blue light filling not only the septor's tip, but the entire room. There was no sound, no... anything.

Then the light diminished, leaving the walls and floor. It stayed only in the tip of the septor.

The septor had flown out of Clint's grasp and was now laid on top of the empty tube of black and blue gunk.

Thor and Bruce were on one side of the room where the energy had thrown them. Natasha was against a metal wall with a half conscious super soldier propped up against her.

Tony and Clint had flown threw the glass window of the lab, and now laid in the shards on the opposite side of the wall.

This was not an experience Clint had wanted to relive after the time he flew through a window after grappling-arrowing off a building.

There was glass embedded in the palm of Tony's hand, and somehow that was the only place he seemed to have been hurt.

Clint's left arm, which went through the window first, had multiple pieces of glass sticking out, but none that were very large.

"Oh my odin! They went through the see-through panel!" Thor bellowed as he, Bruce, Natasha, and Steve brushed ripped papers, metal tools, and other unnamed debris off them as they stood and saw where Thor was pointing.

"Oh my... what?" Natasha wondered aloud, swiftly exiting the lab through the door and brushing glass off of Clint and Tony.

"You really should be more careful with that thing," Natasha told Clint, being extra gentle with his injured arm as she helped him away from the large pile of glass.

"Honestly, I hated that window anyway," Tony quipped from where he stood against the wall, brushing glass off his jeans and shirt.

"So, who wants to put the septor back in the case?" Tony asked, tossing humor off the tip of his tongue.

**Longer-ish chapter! Hope you enjoyed!  
Also, if you have an opinion of the chapter's lengths please do let me know in the reviews, or PM me :D!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bruce lifted the septor carefully into the case, being very cautious not to drop it, since that was the very flaw that led to nearly destroying everyone and everything in the tower.

Tony was trying to help clean up in the lab, but his hand burdened his normally _grabby hands _that came with being a mechanic.

"Your turn," Natasha motioned with her finger for Tony to let her get rid of the glass in his hand after she was finished with Clint's arm.

"When did I become a nurse..." she mumbled while she expertly removed the shards of glass.

"You're creepy good at that," Tony told her honestly, just for a moment acting human.

"I've had a lot of experience," Natasha replied simply, the same way she replied to every question that led back to the time before the avengers, before shield, and before she thought herself good.

Clint had been listening to their conversation, and when Natasha fled the room to be alone, Clint wasn't surprised.

He knew why she was uneasy on the topic. He knew a lot about her that he would never in a million years tell another living soul.

"Dinner?" Steve finally asked no one in particular, tossing the last piece of broken table into the garbage shoot, wiping his hands on a rag left on a metal stool in the corner of the lab.

"Certainly, Captain," Thor told him happily, leaning forward from his previous position leaned against the counter of one of Bruce's lab tables.

"Where'd Natasha go?" Steve directed the question at Tony and Clint, noticing the absence of the widow.

"Went to bed, she was tired," Clint said quickly, before Tony could say anything.

Tony looked at Clint with confusion, then dropped the topic. He really didn't care _what _those two did. They were confusing teammates, a couple, friends...? Tony didn't really know what to call them.

"Dinner for five then," Steve said casually, grabbing his old-fashioned basic phone from his jean's back pocket to order take out.

The rest of them filed into the main room once the delivery man had rung up to the top of avenger's tower.

**LINE BREAK LA DEE DA DEE DA**

"I don't get it," Tony was yelling at the TV, "Why don't the Ewoks ever do anything other than kill stormtroopers? They're freaking fuzz balls, they could seriously use those things for more than just comedy!"

Steve and Thor didn't exactly understand the movie, but they were trying to pay attention.

"I think they used puppets for those, so I'm not surprised that they just bounce around," Bruce said. Tony and him had been doing a back and forth argument about the technology behind Star Wars since they turned the movie on.

"Nooo, stupid, they used a puppet for YODA! Not the Ewoks, the Ewoks are people in costumes with fur and crap," Clint said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Right," Tony rolled his eyes.

Tony caught sight of the digital clock on the cable box when he rolled his eyes, noticing that it was already eleven o'clock.

"Well, you people enjoy the movie, I've got stuff to do..." he hopped up, his eyes darting to the staircase down to his workshop.

"Tony," Bruce knew if he let Tony go down to the workshop now, he wouldn't sleep all night.

"Good night!" Tony was already half way down the stairs.

Bruce figured if Tony wasn't back before the end of the movie he'd drag him upstairs.

Clint exchanged a short glance with Bruce, who nodded and shook his head, as if to say, "Eh, it's fine."

Clint didn't seemed to believe him, but he went back to watching the movie, repositioning his injured arm so that it was hanging off the couch instead of underneath him.

**LINE BREAK LA DEE DA DEE DA DEE DOO**

"Jarvis, open up the files from the old arc reactor models," Tony ordered, not exactly sure what find of flaw he was looking for.

**Moments earlier...**

Tony opened the door to the lab, and left it locked behind him, changing the passcode to something new. He didn't feel like being yelled at about going to sleep tonight.

He opened his email on his computer, expecting some sort of "It was nice to see you the other day," from Rhodey, but the only thing he found was an email from...

No, that couldn't be right, Tony thought. The sender's email was Obidiah's old address.

Who in their right mind hacked Obi's account..? Tony thought to himself.

He opened it, expecting some sort of prank mail from someone who didn't have anything better to do, but instead, he found something odd.

_Remember the arc reactor I took from you? Remember when I yanked it out of your chest? Did that hurt? I'm sorry. Check up on your old arc files, the ones we designed. I'm sure you'll find something you know I can fix. Only me. When you get desperate enough, here's my number. 938-384-2581 __**(This isn't a number in real life, don't call it), **__and I hope you come to your senses before our flaw catches up with you._

Tony was perplexed. He was speechless. He opened the files.

**PRESENT TIME...**

"Dammit," Tony muttered, finding what the email had told him about.

A wire, attached to the outside of the reactor, which had apparently been used in every model, had a small nook in the end, where a rock-like dust sat.

It didn't look deadly, which calmed the twisting feeling in Tony's stomach. But it must be something.

"Jarvis, you seein' this?" Tony asked his AI.

"Yessir, it seems that there's an explosive powder embedded in the end of a wire, which was used in every model of your current arc reactor.

"Explosive?!"

"Sir, I suggest calling the number in that email. It seems that they know how to fix it, whereas, I have little knowledge of how you would be able to remove such a small substance without ruining the wiring," Jarvis told him, his scanners immediately updating the phone number to Tony's personal cell.

"You think it could really be him?" Tony asked, and if Jarvis wasn't mistaken, he caught a bit of fear behind that question.

"Obidiah's body was never found, it was thought to have exploded along with the arc reactor in the factory," Jarvis informed him.

"So he's still out there, just waiting for another chance to find something I owe him, is that it?" Tony grew angrier every second he thought about it. He shoved a computer monitor into the wall, cracking the wires attached to the back.

"I suppose I'll add that to your personal bill," Jarvis intoned.

"Sorry," Tony apologized.

"It's your computer, sir, I am required to allow you to do anything and everything with your own property," Jarvis told him.

"I designed you _per-fect-ly," _Tony stretched out the word happily, then his face hardened at the thought of Obidiah being alive.

**SO, WHO LIKED THE TWIST?**

**I thought it was cool, but then again, usually I don't go for people who change the previous movie's plot.**

**You guys can tell me your opinions below! \/**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to read the rest of the story sooner!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Alright, you son of a *UNICORN*, you'd better not pick up that phone," Tony whispered angrily as he dialed the numbers carefully.

**I try not to use bad language, I know how hard it can be with little ones looking over your shoulder while you write and read :D!**

He stopped before he hit the call button.

He wondered if he should tell Bruce, they were friends. Friends told each other when their creepy thought to be dead father figures showed up and threatened you, right?

Tony figured he'd call the number, then decide whether to make Obidiah's threat known to the other avengers.

He pressed the button, then held the phone to his ear.

He signaled for Jarvis to record the conversation, which the AI did.

"Hello, Tony," A sickly familiar voice crept threw the speaker of the phone.

"You're dead," was the only response Tony could come up with.

"And you're stupid," was the reply.

"Hold on, no, you can't be... You're dead, this is a joke," Tony was not only trying to convince the voice, but himself as well.

"No joke, figured you should know about the ticking time bomb inside of you," Obidiah told him, his voice becoming more human every second.

"I don't need your help," Tony slammed his thumb onto the hang up button and threw the phone across the room.

His hand refused to stop shaking.

"Tony! Are you down there?!" Bruce's voice boomed from the stairwell.

"Yeah!" Tony yelled back, fighting to stay calm.

"What happened to your phone?" Bruce asked as he strolled casually down the stairs, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Dropped it," Tony said, his voice was distant and distracted. Bruce could tell.

"Are you alright?" Bruce said, his eyes flying towards the opened email on the computer.

Tony clicked command-q and backed away from the computer.

"What was that?" Bruce demanded.

"Old email, I was going through my junk emails," Tony said, somewhat defensively.

"What's going on."

"Nothing."

"Okay," He clearly didn't buy it.

"I'll be right back," Tony cleared his throat and left the room briskly, sprinting up the stairs.

"I'll be here?" Bruce said to the empty room.

_No, I can't tell him now. He'll know I lied. My best friend can't know that I was lying to him. He'd never trust me again._

He wasn't going to tell _anyone._

**So, what do you guys think of Tony's decision to keep quiet about Obi?**

**Bad? Good? Dangerous?**

**Should Bruce find out?**

**Tell me your wonderful ideas in the reviews below \/\/\/\/\/!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review! Really, when I see reviews, favorites, and follows, it inspires me to keep writing!**

**Love seeing your feedback,**

**MarvelLuver **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What are you doing?" Natasha's voice crept up behind him, scaring him so badly that he jumped.

"Nothing," Tony replied. That wasn't a lie, was it? He was just standing there in the kitchen, doing absolutely nothing.

"What's wrong?" her eyes searched him from head to toe, for any sign of uneasiness.

He couldn't lie to her. If he did, she'd see right through it. He had to tell her, she could help him, right?

"Natasha-... I-" Tony began, and he was going to tell her. He was going to say everything. The words were forming on his lips.

Steve, Thor, and Clint appeared from the training room, sweat dripping down Steve and Clint's shirts.

The asgardian, on the other hand, looked as if he could do it all night.

"What's going on?" Clint used Russian sign language to speak to Natasha. Something they had picked up somewhere along their long, twisted path.

"Later," she signed back, turning to Tony, who had joined Thor in a discussion about the inventor of Poptarts.

"Now," she passed by Tony, whispered the word fiercely in his ear, and disappeared up the roof access door.

Clint knew what she said. He had suspicions anyway.

Suspicions that were confirmed when Tony escaped the group moments later, with a lousy excuse that he wanted to check on the roof's plants.

The roof didn't have plants.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked again, in the emptiness of the night-air and the sounds of New York far below them.

"I've tried to lie to you so many times," Tony said instead, moving to the railing.

"You had your reasons," Natasha said easily, moving beside him, "Sometimes not so good ones."

"Natasha, you've saved me so many times, I can't ask you to keep doing it," Tony said, a serious glare sent her way.

"I've never asked for permission, not even when Fury made me shoot you with that sciencey stuff," Natasha smiled at the memory, then her face hardened, wondering whether this situation was anything like that one.

"Lithium Dioxide," Tony smiled too, not at the memory of dying, but at the fact that science was the one subject that he was better than Natasha in.

"You're scaring me," Natasha looked at him, not caring about the way her hair was being blown across her face, only wanting the information that Tony was withholding.

"You're not alone," Tony said matter-of-factly.

Then he continued, "I would start by telling you about him, but you've probably read every profile of every human on the planet already," Tony quipped.

"Who?" Natasha pressed.

"Obidiah Staine."

Natasha's face froze.

**Sooo... Who liked?**

**I liked the chapter, writing Iron!Widow is so cute and adorable :D!**

**Ship ship shippity ship!**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the NEXT CHAPTER SOONER!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The wind made it hard for Natasha to hear his words, but she was certain she'd heard him this time.

"He fell on your factories arc reactor, he's dead, Tony," Natasha shook her hand at him, not understanding how he could even begin to think that Obidiah was alive.

"I talked to him," Tony said, trying to prove his point.

"How?! When?!" Natasha's eyes went to his, trying to find the answers before the words left his mouth.

"He emailed me."

"And?"

"He sent a phone number," Tony placed his hands on the now-frozen-feeling railing and looked back at Natasha, "I called it."

"Why? Didn't you just think... That it was someone messing with you?" Natasha bit her lip. That might not have been the best choice of words.

"Who else would email me from his personal email account?" Tony said, more to himself than to the red haired assassin.

"Why'd you call it?" Natasha saw him shutter, "Tony, what'd he tell you in that email?" Natasha demanded.

"He threatened me, well, not a threat, exactly. It's like he was helping me," Tony tried explaining without telling the whole truth, it wasn't working.

"What did he say!" Natasha yelled, her eyes fixed on his.

"Can I just show you? It'd be easier with the visual proof..." Tony said, and although he knew he was probably scaring Natasha, he continued in this idea by exiting the roof and heading to his lab.

She followed him hesitantly.

Bruce sent Tony and Natasha confused glances as they crossed the main room, where Thor, Steve, and Clint were all in the middle of a game of three way chess, which even Natasha didn't truly understand.

They had made it up when it was obvious that Thor hated to be left out of the game.

"Tony," Bruce called to him as Natasha and him disappeared down the stairs to Tony's workshop.

Tony knew if he didn't answer, Bruce'd assume the worst and come down after him, but he couldn't come up with any words that would put him at ease.

"Natasha!" Clint called after Natasha, after Bruce's call had been ignored.

The workshop door closed behind them. Clint and Bruce exchanged a glance, which was enough for them. Not only were they teammates, but Bruce could sense when Clint had an idea. Even when he was the other guy.

"We might not want to-" Steve began as the two men got up from their seats and filed down the stairs.

Clint shrugged and followed Bruce.

**MOMENTS EARLIER...**

"We should let them in on this, whatever it is," Natasha suggested when Bruce called after Tony.

"Let me show you first, then you won't be as certain that that's the best idea," Tony cocked his head to the side as he typed in codes and passwords to access his locked files where he left the arc reactor blue prints.

"You certainly are thorough," Natasha said after the twentieth password.

"It's worth it, isn't it?" Tony didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Natasha shrugged unopposedly.

"Natasha!" she heard Clint call after her from the main room.

"Tony, he'll come down if I don't-" Natasha started, but was cut off by the appearance of a blue glowing machine on the screen of Tony's computer.

"Is that the original?" Natasha was vaguely familiar with how the old arc reactors look, since she herself was the one shadowing Tony while his certain model was killing him.

"No, the original was a bit more... Made in a cave," Tony said uneasily, "This is the model I made after the Vanko incident."

Natasha shook her hand unapprovingly.

"So what am I looking at?" Natasha asked, looking closely at the 3D model that was presented on a holographic platform in the middle of Tony's half-square of desks.

"This nook, in the end of the wiring," Tony pointed it out, zooming in on the area.

"What is that stuff?" Natasha pointed to the dust-like substance.

"It's uhm..." Tony began, then got cold feet once again.

"Tony."

"It's explosive," Tony explained, then through his eyes to the ground, where they remained.

"Jarvis, pull up his most recent arc reactor," Natasha feverishly yelled at the AI, beyond waiting for the distraught genius to flip through files to find what she wanted to see.

"They all have it," Tony said as the blue hologram flew up in front of Natasha's face, zooming in on the wiring once again.

"So why hasn't it... exploded?" Natasha was too busy to find a more polite term.

"I guess because it's inside a wire," Tony explained, pulling up the entire wire on the hologram, "The wire itself isn't attached to the arc reactor, it's just clasped on, so eventually, I expect, it'd start leaking out, and yeah, that might make it go boom," Tony finished, a hand running through his dark brown hair.

"How long would it take to fix it?" Natasha began running things through her head quickly, as she had so often done throughout her life, trying to figure out a scenario where Tony and the arc reactor are okay, and Obidiah remains dead.

"I dunno," Tony said angrily, not aimed at Natasha, but at the son of a _UNICORN _who knows more about the thing keeping him alive that he does.

"Tony! Let me in, NOW!" Clint's voice shouted from the hallway, where he had begun pounding on the door.

Natasha didn't move.

"Go ahead," Tony sank into his desk chair.

Go ahead and tell them what's going on? Or go ahead and leave him alone? _Natasha thought to herself._

She left the room silently.

Tony had to turn around in his chair to make sure the assassin had disappeared the way she had come.

"Where's Tony?" Bruce's voice came from the cracked open door that Natasha slid out, then closed tightly behind her.

"He's busy," Natasha said quietly, just loudly enough for Tony to hear from his workshop.

**LATER...**

"So why'd you go down there?" Clint finally asked her the question that all four of them had been wondering since she came back up and sat around watching them play chess.

"Tony asked me for help," Natasha explained casually.

"Help with what?" Bruce inquired, for he knew if Tony needed help, he'd ask him, not Natasha.

"A project..." Natasha stuttered a bit, which was picked up only by her fellow assassin.

"Natasha, I swear to god. When you lie to me, I know!" Clint seemed angry at her for even considering lying to his face.

"He was just explaining something to me," Natasha said, and she didn't lie.

"Fine, don't tell us the whole story, fine, fine, fine," Clint muttered to himself, then moved one of his pieces and went back to the game of chess.

**Who liked it? LONG CHAPTER!**

**I love this story-twist!**

**How should Obi come in?**

**Leave me some helpful reviews!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Steve didn't like the fact that Natasha wouldn't tell them what was going on, so he tried to persuade her himself.

"Did he need you to crawl behind his desk to get something that fell back there? Again?" Steve asked, knowing this wasn't what had happened, but maybe getting her to talk was the best solution.

"Ask. Him." was her only reply.

"Natasha." Clint pressed.

"ASK. Him," her voice quieted down after nearly shouting the first word.

"In case you hadn't noticed, if he wanted us to know anything, he wouldn't be locked in his cell of a workshop," Bruce said, standing up from the table.

"It's his business!" Natasha said, her voice growing weaker. Clint knew her all too well. She was about to crack.

"Just tell us," Clint pressed.

"The uh-…" she was at a lose of words, even though she was now willing to tell them, she knew that Tony would explain it better, and that he'd explain it in a way that only Bruce could understand, "Arc reactor has this stuff in it, and it like… I'm not sure, he said it could go boom if it has this thing happen, and it-.." Natasha shook her head, knowing she must've sounded like a distraught moron.

Bruce felt an all too familiar fight or flight option rising in him. He chose flight. He ran down the stairs to the workshop, pounding his feet on each step.

Tony opened the door before Bruce could turn green.

"Don't you dare break that lock, it took years to perfect," Tony patted the large lock with the palm of his hand happily.

"You're really good at keeping secrets," Bruce growled at him, making room for the four people behind him to come in.

"Which apparently, you are not," Tony directed his complaint at Natasha, who hid behind an untrustworthy frown.

"I don't know how to fix the damn thing, and he does, so don't worry about it, he's probably not even alive, probably just some computer goon who got a hold of my files," Tony said, before they could start beraiding him with questions.

"That doesn't fix the fact that there's a ticking time bomb inside you," Steve murmured.

"Thanks genius, I got that," Tony glared back, imitating his stone solid soldier uniformity.

"Hold on, she never said anything about someone being in on this, whose alive?" Clint asked, having been the only one not distracted by the predicament to have caught what Tony said.

"Obidiah Stane," Tony said, his eyes meeting his fairly often visited acquaintance, the floor.

"He died in your factory," Bruce said, remembering the few times he had gotten Tony to talk about his past.

"Parently' not," Tony shook his head, turning it towards the screen he had been typing feverishly on moments ago, "Found this."

He turned the monitor so that the rest of the team could see it. It was a picture of Obidiah Stane's Iron Man suit, which was mostly destroyed, accompanied by an old photo of Obidiah.

"Body never found, assumed to be disintegrated", it said, on the top line, followed by a news story of the destruction of the factory.

"So he was only thought dead," Thor questioned, turning to Bruce for conformation that he couldn't give.

Bruce shrugged to the demi god.

"What do we do?" Clint finally asked after a rather long silence.

"Find this son of a _UNICORN_ and kill him," Tony decided when it was obvious that the question had been directed at him.

**Shorterish chapter, I know. Promise that the rest will be much more exciting. **

**I'm thinking that Obidiah will be making an appearance very soon.**

**I'm excited! :D**

**Let me know if you are too! Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the next chapter sooner!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Where did you find the time to rebuild that?" Bruce asked as Tony's brand new, bright red and shining yellow suit that gave the hulk a run for his money rose from the floor boards into the center of his suit platform.

"I call it the Hulk buster," Tony said proudly.

"Oh please, you don't actually believe that could take on… The other guy, do you?" Bruce said hesitantly, hoping Tony wasn't expecting to have an opportunity to fight the Hulk.

"Only one way to find out," Tony leaped from his position, then opened the window's using Jarvis' manual controls, "Try to keep up, grandpa." Tony leapt into the suit, then out the window into an opened field he was planning on using for additions to the tower.

"You aren't actually gonna fight him?" Clint said sarcastically as the invitation was accepted.

Bruce answered him by leaping out the window after Tony and becoming rather green on the descent.

The Hulk looked over to the red and gold machine, nearly the same size as him, and he growled.

Natasha grabbed Clint around the waist, and before he could take it the wrong way, she tossed him a grappling tipped arrow and his bow.

They flew out the window after the two Hulk sized avengers.

Steve and Thor looked at each other, "Let's go," Steve shrugged.

He used the glass walls for a running platform and flipped out the window, then was perfectly landed on the ground by a certain demigod.

The Hulk buster suit and the Hulk had begun running at each other, the Hulk managed to tear a large chunk of the right boot off, which put the hulk buster suit a bit off balance.

Still, the suit was quite the adversary for even the Hulk.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of going at it like this, the Hulk, not tired at all, threw one last powerful fist into the center of the weakened armor, and brought it smashing to the ground across the field.

For a moment, it was a funny moment and everyone smiled and the Hulk was happy, then after the suit hadn't gotten up to give him a friendly shake of the hand, the Hulk's inner Bruce kicked in and went over to make sure he hadn't killed the man.

"Hulk kill Tony?" he asked, poking on the faceplate.

"More like Tony trick Hulk!" Tony yelled, activating his one working foot reactor and flying above the green monster.

Then landing a powerful blow to the Hulk's head, the suit was declared victorious, and Bruce surrendered to his mortal form.

"That thing is… Wow," Steve was at a lose for words, and trust me, that's rare.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Tony childishly stuck his tongue out at Bruce, who nodded good naturadly to the floor.

"Good try," Natasha told Bruce, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he replied, a look of unfinished business playing on his smile.

"Now, do you think you could put this thing back together enough to use it against Obidiah?" Clint asked finally, after the excitement of the battle had worn down.

"Definitely." Was Tony's only reply, then he set to work fixing a few busted wires and armor plates.

**Was requested to have the hulk buster be in on this, was given.**

**Did you guys like this one? Kinda laid back and fun?**

**Last one of those, let me tell ya.**

**Next chapter will be the beginning of the fight against Obidiah for the secret to fixing the wiring in Tony's arc reactor.**

**Will they save him in time?**

**Favorite, Follow, and Review to see the next chapters sooner!**

**-MarvelLuver**


End file.
